TheBoyWhoStillLives
by EmilyPaige
Summary: Well Harry gets a love interest doesn't he! He also undergoes a sharp personality change meaning he' s a bit OC, but beside that, this should be quite humorous and enjoyable and I hope ya'll read it!


Harry's eyes drooped slowly as sleep reeled him in. His head dropped onto his arms and he quickly snapped his eyes awake. Looming in front of him was Snape, a sneer present on his face as he glared at Harry.

"Sleeping in my class Potter? 10 points from Gryffindor. Now go sit with Miss. Zabini!"

"Wha?" Harry squinted as his potions professor split in two. He blinked and took his glasses off his face and cleaned them against his shirt.

"Move Potter!" Snape boomed. Harry stood and glanced around the room for the Zabini girl. She was sitting at the back, glaring at him with hatred present in her eyes. He shrugged and slid into the seat next to her, placing his glasses back onto his face. Snape strode in front of the class, tapping his wand impatiently against his other hand as he glared at them. "Well? What are you waiting for? BEGIN!" he snapped.

"So what are we doing?" Harry asked as he turned to the girl. He rubbed his forehead, trying to numb the pain of the headache. _God, I knew I shouldn't have had that fire whiskey shot. Bugger. _

"Are you listening?" The girl snapped at him. Harry nodded, _she's quite pretty_, he thought idly, _but I just wish there wasn't two of her. Bloody hell! _Harry placed a hand over his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his cool hands against his forehead. "POTTER!" Harry blinked in surprise at the angry girl in front of him. _Does she have to be so loud?_

"Hmm?"

"Oh my god! I cannot work with you!" She grumbled in frustration. He watched as she began to chop up some green roots that Harry couldn't identify. 

"So what are we doing again?" Harry asked.

*~*~*~*

Harry stumbled up the stairs to his dorm, thanking god for lunchtime. He collapsed onto his bed and sighed in relief as his body relaxed. The Zabini girl had done all the work that lesson and strangely enough she hadn't alerted professor Snape to his lack of cooperation. Though chances were, she was preparing to dob him in at a later date. It was a miracle though that by now the Professors had still not caught on to the activities of the Potter boy. _Probably too wrapped up in keeping him in the dark_, Harry thought dryly. He rolled to the side of his bed and peered at his clock, trying to make sense of the blurry numbers. 1.00. Harry rolled off the bed and exited the dorm and common room. He stumbled down the corridors and didn't even register the person walking towards him until they collided. Her books spilt everywhere and she glared up at him as she began collecting them.

"Watch where you're going Potter!"

"Zabini!" Harry grinned and knelt down to help her pack up her books.

"Yeah." She gave him a suspicious look. "Why so happy to see me?"

"I'm happy to see any pretty lady any day!" He drawled and stood. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're hung over, aren't you!"

"10 points to Slytherin." Harry agreed dryly.

"Why didn't you take a Pepper Up potion! Honestly you Gryffindors are such idiots!" She grabbed him by the arm and began dragging him towards the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey looked up in surprise at the odd couple as they entered.

"Mr. Potter…Miss Zabini?" 

"Potter here has a cold, he needs some potion Madame." Blaise said as she shoved Harry towards the nurse. Madame Pomfrey wasted no time in inspecting Harry and tutted at his dishevelled appearance. His hair hadn't been brushed and was sticking up all over the place, tie wasn't done up properly, shirt wasn't tucked in and his robes hung at an odd angle.

"A cold you say?" Pomfrey looked suspicious but nevertheless she made Harry drain some potion and then sent them both out of the door with a, "You'll be late for class!"

"Since when does a Pepper Up potion work on hangovers?" Harry asked as rubbed his eyes to clear his sight.

"Since forever dumb ass," Blaise snapped. Harry ignored her temper, his curiosity getting the better of him. 

"Why are you being so helpful?" He raised an eyebrow at her as she stopped walking and turned to face him.

"Because, you moron, Snape partnered us for our Potion's assignment and I refuse to work with you when you have a hangover!" She turned around again and began stalking off.

"We're partners?"

"Argh!"

*~*~*~*

"Where have you been Harry?" Hermione demanded as Harry slid into a seat next to her in the transfiguration classroom.

"Having a nice chat with Blaise is all." Harry said nonchalantly. Strangely enough he couldn't get the black haired girl out of his head. 

"After potions I thought she wouldn't talk to you again mate!" Ron chimed in. "What was up?"

"Nothing, just didn't sleep to well last night," Harry lied with a shrug. In the corner of his eye movement caught his attention and he turned to the door to see the Slytherins walking in. He blinked. Blaise walked in, her long jet black hair swinging as she moved, her blue eyes shining and accentuated by their almond shape. _Shit. _Harry slapped himself mentally; he couldn't fall for a Slytherin. It had been bad enough with a Ravenclaw. But Harry found his body standing up and pushing the chair back of its own accord as he followed the girl to where she sat by herself at the back and soon he was sitting next to her. Blaise was giving him a sharp scowl but he could tell she was curious as to why he was sitting there.

"Blaise!" Harry grinned crookedly. "Long time no see."

"Yeah. Lucky me." Blaise rolled her eyes and turned to face the front. "What do you want Potter?"

"Nothing." Harry sat silently and didn't say anything else. Across the room he noticed Hermione and Ron giving him strange looks and whispering between them selves. The Slytherin's were giving him glares as usual but not with their usual malice, underneath the hostility there was curiosity. Blaise seemed to become tired of the silence and snapped at him, 

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting." Harry answered simply without hesitation. "What are you doing?" It seemed that when you are attracted to someone, the part of your brain that does the normal rational thinking shuts off, and the other half takes over and suddenly you're talking and walking but not thinking, oh except for the occasional, _What the hell am I doing? _

"Could you get anymore annoying?" Blaise muttered. Harry grinned, he liked this girl. 

"Quite possibly. Would you like me to?" Blaise stared at Harry in disbelief.

"That drink affected you far worse than I thought!"

Harry was ready to reply but Mcgonagall leapt in, cat form, and transformed quickly. She began the lesson and Harry tuned out, his mind on the girl next to him. He noticed, as he day dreamed, that he was the only Gryffindor sitting on the Slytherin side of the room. _Queer. _He also noted that Blaise seemed to be staring at him oddly.

"What?" Harry whispered, glancing at her sideways.

"What?" Blaise answered back.

"You can't answer a question with a question." Harry hissed.

"Says who?"

"Says me!"

"Why not?" Blaise turned her attention to the black board that McGonagall was writing on and began taking notes.

"Because…Give me a second and I'll come up with a reason." Harry crossed his eyes at her and stuck out his tongue with a sly grin. 

"You are such a freak!" Blaise hissed rolling her eyes. Harry tapped his chin thoughtfully staring at her.

"Stop staring at me!" Blaise poked him in the ribs and folded her arms across her chest. He kept staring. "Argh!" Blaise gave a soft frustrated sound from under her breath and turned back to copying the notes off the bored. If McGonagall had noticed that Harry was sitting with the Slytherins she didn't show it. She kept on teaching the class, though every now and then Harry noticed her flinch when students whispered. _McGonagall has a problem, _Harry thought with amusement. _Phobia of whispering. Interesting. _

"Hey Blaise."

"What, Potter?" Blaise sighed in frustration. 

"Every time we whisper… McGonagall flinches and gets this annoyed look on her face."

"Really?" Blaise feigned interest before turning her back on him sharply, "tell someone who cares." 

"No seriously. Any moment now and I predict she'll tell us off."

"Predict? You're not Trelawney!" Blaise scoffed.

"No, of course not, because my predictions come true!" Harry grinned at her.

"POTTER! ZABINI! Five points from Slytherin and Gryffindor for talking." McGonagall narrowed her eyes at them and turned back to the board.

"Told you so." Harry muttered and winked at Blaise. 

*~*~*~*

"Why were you sitting next to Potter?" Pansy and a group of Slytherin girls rounded on Blaise as she walked out of the transfiguration classroom. Blaise looked startled as the girls surrounded her but just narrowed her eyes at them and answered haughtily,

"What's it to you?"

"He's a Gryffindor Zabini and even though you're scum too, no Slytherin hangs out with a Gryffindor!" Millicent Bulstrode sneered.

"Oh give it a rest. As if I care about Potter or your opinion for that matter!" Blaise pushed through the crowd of girls and began to stalk off but was grabbed roughly by the arm and spun around. 

"A loner like you needs to know her place Zabini." Pansy growled.  Blaise shrugged Pansy off about to turn and walk off when, the devil himself sidled over and slung an arm round her shoulder.

"Hello ladies!" Harry grinned and flashed white teeth at the girls.

"Potter." Pansy acknowledged his presence with a scowl. "What do you want?"

"Oh nothing much," Harry put on a bored expression before saying simply, "Just wanted to give you this." He gave them the rude finger before spinning Blaise around and leading her away. The Slytherin girls stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"What's this?" A girl held up the same finger as Harry with a questionable look on her face. Millicent shrugged,

"Who knows? Potter's gone loopy!"

*~*~*~*

"What the hell are you doing!" Blaise shrugged Harry off angrily; her blue eyes were ablaze with fury.

"Having a nice cup of tea," Harry shrugged. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he slumped against the wall and rubbed his head with a frown. "Bloody hell my head hurts."

"Serves you right."

"What does?"

"Getting drunk like that. You're an idiot Potter."

"Appreciate it. Thanks Blaise." Harry mumbled dryly. He slipped his glasses off his nose and wiped them on his shirt. "I so need contacts." He mumbled under his breath.

"What?"

Harry looked up, "Oh? Still here?"

"Yes." Blaise scowled at him.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Harry laughed, "I'm not objecting just curious. Love the company." He pushed off the wall and began walking to his next class.

Blaise folded her arms across her chest and frowned. Harry stopped further up and turned around to face her. 

"You coming?"

"I'm not some stupid dog on a leash Potter!" Blaise snapped angrily.

"I never said you were."

"Well then what the hell do you want?" She yelled. 

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No it's bloody freaking not!"

Harry closed his eyes in thought before giving her a smug look, "Meet me at the one eyed witch statue tonight at 10." He swiftly disappeared around the corner, leaving Blaise to stand there in disbelief.

*~*~*~*

For the millionth time that night Blaise wondered what the hell she was doing. She walked down the corridor quietly afraid that any second Filch would pounce on her from the shadows. She saw the one eyed witch statue further down and narrowed her eyes. No Potter. She was about to turn around and head back to the Slytherin dorm when suddenly someone swooped her up into a hug. 

"Ahh!" Blaise shrieked and was put down softly. She spun around in the person's arms to stare into Potter's face. "You scared the shit out of me!" Blaise placed one hand over her racing heart and calmed her breath, trying to ignore the warm tingling sensation her closeness to Harry was bringing.

"Good that's the affect I was going for!" Harry smirked at her, "But now we shall have to hurry. You probably woke up the whole castle with that scream." He released her from his arms and grabbed her hand and approached the statue. He whispered an incantation under his breath and steps appeared. Blaise gasped in amazement as he led her down into the tunnel.

"Where are you taking me Potter?" She asked sharply, shaking her hand out of his and stepping away from him slightly.

"You'll see." Harry kept walking, disappearing into the shadows. Blaise shivered in the cold and sped up to find Harry in the dark tunnel.

"Potter!" She called into the dark and suddenly he was there, holding her hand and leading her through the tunnel. This time she didn't release her grip of his hand.

"Got scared did you?" Harry asked.

"No. Of course not."

"Sure." The tunnel began sloping upwards until they came out of a trap door and into the back of a shop.

"Honeydukes!" Blaise gasped.

"Yup." Harry smiled. "Follow me." He crept out from behind the counter and towards the door to the shop. It was locked but that didn't stop Harry. He pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Where'd you get that?" Blaise asked in amazement. 

"Found it in the storeroom at the back." Harry replied and slipped out into the night. Hogsmeade was lit up with living and breathing fairy lights and people were milling around laughing and eating dinner.

"Where are you taking me Potter?" Blaise asked for the second time that night.

"Chill Blaise. Do you trust me?"

"Trust you- I don't know you!" She exclaimed, staring at him incredulously. She noticed in the light that Harry was wearing muggle clothing, baggy jeans and an equally baggy white t-shirt and it was by no means unflattering on him. 

"Do you trust me?" Harry persisted. Blaise hesitated, but something about his manner and his sincerity made her nod softly. "Good, come on." He led her through the lighted area of Hogsmeade and over to a cluster of restaurants. An alley slid into sight and he led her down it until a lighted club came into view. 

"A club? I never thought you were the type Potter!" Blaise laughed as Harry winked devilishly at her.

"Not just any ordinary club, it's a wizard's club muggle style, which means," he looked her up and down, "muggle attire." He waved his wand at her and she found her clothes stripped away and replaced with red spaghetti strap dress that flared out and stopped above her knees and red heels. 

"Pervert." She muttered.

"I resent that."

"Sure." She rolled her eyes.

Harry had a hard time keeping his jaw from dropping at the sight of Blaise; he hadn't expected her to look so stunning in muggle clothing. And boy was he shocked. The music was pumping out from the familiar club that was Harry's frequent hangout at night when he couldn't sleep. He flashed a card at the bouncer and entered without a fuss.

"Wow this is great!" Blaise gave Harry a genuine smile.

"Thought you'd like it. It's a breath of fresh air from Hogwarts." They melted into the crowds and approached a bar. Blaise narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, so this is where you get drunk," she growled. Harry pulled her onto a stool next to him at the bar and shook his head.

"I don't get drunk Blaise. That was a one off. Thought I'd try a fire whiskey instead of the usual muggle drinks I have and boy are they strong!" The bartender approached and leaned across the bar.

"What can I get you this time Potter?" he grinned wryly, "not another fire whiskey?"

"God no!" Harry shuddered. "Just a Heineken, thanks."

"Gotcha. And the lady?"

"What's a Heineken?" Blaise asked in confusion.  

"Muggle drinks," Harry answered. "They're alcoholic so you'll only want one, trust me." Harry shook his head with a grin.

"Alright, I'll have the same." The bartender slid the bottles across the counter and went back to work. "Hey! You didn't pay!" Blaise exclaimed and took a sip. She started coughing and Harry rubbed her on the back. "That's bitter!"

"Yup." Harry smirked at her. "I've got a tab so it gets taken out of my Gringotts account every month." He grinned. "Let's dance!" He grabbed her hand and spun her onto the dance floor. The drinks were forgotten on the counter as the music pounded in their ears and they blended in with everyone else. Blaise smiled brightly at Harry as they swung around on the dance floor, completely forgetting that she was meant to dislike the arrogant Gryffindor. Suddenly she found her self pressed up against Harry and liking it. Her arms went up around his neck as he drew her in around the waist. His hot breath against her ear sent tingles travelling down her spine and she sighed in content.

"I-I shouldn't be liking this," Blaise said softly, looking up into his eyes.

"And I shouldn't be doing this," Harry leaned in slowly and then their lips touched and they melted into a soft kiss.

*~*~*~*

"So what are we going to do," Blaise asked as she walked with Harry down Hogsmeade Parade, their hands clasped tightly together. She shivered in the cool wind and smiled appreciatively at Harry when he placed his jacket around her shoulders. She marvelled at the ease in which he did everything, for example approaching her, kissing her. He didn't seem nervous at all and he had filled her with warmth in one day.

"I don't know." Harry looked up at the night sky with a thoughtful expression on his face. After a moment, he glanced back down at Blaise and smiled before swooping her up into his arms and spinning her around. "But I do know one thing!" Blaise laughed as he placed her back on the ground,

"And what's that Potter?" He grinned slyly at her,

"I want to eat you."

Blaise was startled by his bluntness and didn't have time to react before Harry charged for her. She shrieked and jumped out of his arms before taking off at a run with Harry hot on her tail. He seemed to run with ease and had caught her in no time. They tumbled onto the grass on the side of the parade as Harry lunged at her and in a matter of seconds Blaise was enjoying the feeling of Harry's mouth pressed against her own. After a moment she pushed him off, grinning.

"You, Harry Potter, need to control your animal instincts." Harry mock growled at her and then lay back on the grass staring up the sky. Blaise cuddled into his side and laid her head on his chest with closed eyes.

"And you, Blaise, need to control you're animal magnetism," Harry whispered into her hair. She chuckled softly, and just enjoyed the feeling of warmth emanating from Harry.

*~*~*~*

"Shizen!" Blaise jumped to her feet, waking up Harry in the process. He groaned and rolled over onto his stomach to block out the light. "Harry!" Blaise shrieked and shook him roughly. He lifted himself up into a sitting position and blinked in confusion.

"Where the hell are we?" He blinked again and seemed to register. "Hogsmeade?" _Shit. _"SHIT!" He sprang to his feet and glanced at his watch. "10am? Blaise why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Blaise rolled her eyes, "What am I, an alarm clock?"

"Not just any alarm clock," Harry retorted, "But MY alarm clock!"

"And that's meant to be some sort of privilege?"

"Of course!" Harry swooped her up into his arms and began running across Hogsmeade parade and towards Honeydukes.

"Put me down you idiot!" Blaise shrieked and pounded on his chest. He laughed and placed her back on her feet. They walked up to Honeydukes and entered the store. Harry paused for a moment in front of the counter and looked contemplative, "Don't think too hard," Blaise said dryly, "You might damage some brain cells!" She grinned cheekily at him.

"Brain cells?" Harry scratched his head and pretended to look clueless, "Didn't know I had any!" He grinned at her but then became more serious, "Hey Blaise."

"Yes?"

"Isn't it Saturday today?"

Blaise didn't respond for a second but then suddenly squealed, attracting a lot of attention from the people in the store. "Oh my God, Harry! You're brilliant!" She threw her arms around him happily. "The teachers won't know, if we get back to school soon enough!"

"Come on then," Harry grabbed her hand and they snuck behind the counter as the attendant disappeared to help another customer. They snuck around the back and Harry pulled the trap door open and said suavely, "After you milady." Blaise batted her lash at him and giggled like a ditz,

"Oh you!" She levelled herself down into the hole and then moved aside as Harry joined her and closed the trap behind them. 

"Hey Blaise." Harry said in a casual tone.

"What, Potter?" Blaise drawled in answer.

"Race you!" And with that, Harry sped off down the tunnel towards the other end.

"What? HARRY!" Blaise took off after him, not liking the darkness and the way she couldn't see what was in front of her. Hell she couldn't even see her own hands. Suddenly she collided into something soft and firm and she felt hands that had become familiar to her wrap around her and hug her tightly.

"Bit slow, aren't you Babe?" Harry chuckled into her ear. She thumped him one over the back of head and answered,

"Don't call me Babe."

"Right you are Babe."

"ARGH!"

*~*~*~*

"Where were you last night Harry?" Ron asked as soon as Harry stepped foot inside the dorm.

"Errr…" Harry trailed off, "Give me a couple of minutes while I think of an excuse."

"Got a new lady have you Harry-mate?" Ron wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Harry shrugged,

"Perhaps."

"Wouldn't be a Slytherin would it?" Ron narrowed his eyes slightly, his tone becoming more serious.

"And what if it was?" Harry asked easily.

"There all the same Harry. Evil," he shuddered.

"Oh like you'd know Ron," Harry rolled his eyes. "All you're basing your opinion on is Draco Malfoy."

"BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL LIKE HIM!" Ron yelled throwing his hands up in frustration.

"Yes mum, I will not play with the dirty Slytherin's," Harry rolled his eyes again and then added with a cheeky smile, "Well most of them anyways."

"God Harry," Ron groaned and fell back onto his bed. "I know it's that Zabini girl-"

"Blaise."

"Whatever. She won't be good news. Trust me."

"Good news!" Harry exclaimed with exasperation. "That's exactly what she is! She's good news for me. She's not Voldemort Ron." Ron flinched. "Nor Malfoy for that matter."

"Fine-"

"Hey, I was meant to be a Slytherin at one point too, you know Ron." Harry interrupted.

"Oh. Yeah. Forgot about that." Ron shrugged. "You have my permission to make a move on this girl then."

"That's good mother, because I already have." Harry said dryly.

"YOU WHAT?"

"Now I know you're mind is a dirty place," Harry tutted, shaking his finger at Ron. "But under no circumstances did I _ravish_, this girl, as you might put it."

"Well thank God for that." Ron mumbled sarcastically. "Geez you're fast Harry."

"Only for the right girl Ron."

"You really like her?"

"Even more so."

*~*~*~*

"Finally decided to come to bed, eh Zabini?" Pansy snickered as Blaise walked into the room. Blaise didn't reply and began rummaging in her trunk for some clean clothes as the ones she was wearing right now were covered in grass stains. "And what did you get up to last night? I struggle to think that you-"

"You struggle to think full stop Parkinson," Blaise snapped.

"Don't talk to me that way you mudblood lover! Trash like you have no right!" Pansy snapped haughtily, turning her nose up at Blaise.

"Right." Blaise rolled her eyes and began getting changed. 

"So where were you?" Pansy persisted. Blaise, taking a cue from Harry's book replied,

"Having a cup of tea, what do you think?"

"Don't be smart with me!" Pansy snarled.

"I'll try not to, God knows it's a hard enough task as it is." Blaise muttered.

*~*~*~*

"Malfoy, how jolly to see you!" Harry cried cheerfully. Malfoy turned around sharply with a sneer on his face.

"All that fame got to your head, Potter?" Malfoy curled his lip in detest.

"Not quite." Harry smirked, "but something else might have." Long ago, Harry would've hated these little snipes with Malfoy but as they had grown up and Lucius Malfoy's influence over his son disintegrated, Harry and Malfoy became quite good at having banters, friendly ones that is. _If Dumbledore knew that Malfoy and I were on good terms he'd have a heart attack. _Harry chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny?" Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"OH nothing," Harry shrugged. "Do me a favour Malfoy?"

"Depends what it is."

"Keep a watch out for Blaise, those girls in Slytherin are pretty feisty and I know you have them under you're spell."

"Yes well," Malfoy raked a hand through his blonde hair with a conceited smile, "What can I say? They can't keep their hands off me." He shrugged.

"Right," Harry rolled his eyes.

"What's it to you anyway?"

Harry smiled smugly, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"You and Blaise?" Malfoy could hardly keep his face in its usual sneer as surprise caught in his voice. "A Slytherin? I'd never have thought!"

"That's good, save yourself some pain."

"Shut it Potter."

"Oooo touchy," Harry smirked. "Anyway, will you?"

"What, keep an eye on Blaise?"

"Yes."

"No problem. You owe me Potter."

"No shit."

*~*~*~*

"Who knows about us?" Blaise whispered into Harry's ear. They were up against the wall in a corridor hidden by the shadows.

"Malfoy-"

"What?"

"-and Ron."

"How does Malfoy know?" Blaise inquired, curious.

"I told him."

"You told him?"

"Yup, Draco and I are old buddies."

"Right," Blaise scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyone at your end know?" Harry asked as he looped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"No," Blaise lowered her eyes. "It would be big if it got out in Slytherin. It'd be suicidal to let it out."

"NO biggy, babe." Harry grinned at her, "You have Malfoy on your side."

"You're not serious!" She gasped.

"Deadly." Harry paused. "Fancy a cup of tea?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, Harry."

"What?" Blaise looked up confused but Harry just stuck his tongue out at her quickly and then dragged her down the hall to the kitchens.

*~*~*~*

"Umpf!" Blaise tumbled to the floor, her books spilling everywhere. She glanced up to see Hermione Granger sprawled opposite her. "God! What is it with Gryffindors and knocking me over?" She grumbled angrily.

"What Gryffindors?" Hermione asked curiously, ignoring the temper of the Slytherin girl.

"Just Harry," Blaise grumbled without registering the fact that she had used Harry's first name in front of Hermione.

"Harry is it?" Hermione's interest peeked and she smiled secretively to herself. Harry was going to get the telling off of a lifetime when she saw him.

"Yes Harry!" Blaise snapped and then gasped and flung a hand to her mouth as realisation dawned on her. "Shizen!"

"You two on first name basis now, that's odd for a Slytherin," Hermione commented as she stacked her books. 

"So what if it is," Blaise shrugged, collected her books and stalked off.

"Hermione!" Hermione turned her head to see Ron coming towards her. He bent down and helped pick up her books. "What happened?"

"Bumped into Blaise Zabini," Hermione replied as she stood. "Did you know that her and Harry are on first name basis and she's a Slytherin!" Ron looked oddly uncomfortable and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "You know something I don't, don't you?" She said suspiciously. "Is there something between Harry and Blaise? Harry and a Slytherin?" Hermione finished with an incredulous note to her voice.

"Errr…" Ron mumbled hesitantly. "Possibly."

"I can't believe he hasn't said anything yet!" Hermione shrieked, half sounding putout and half curious. She began walking down the corridor and Ron jogged to catch up as they headed towards the dungeon. "Where is he anyway?"

"Um…"

"He's gone to meet Blaise, hasn't he? That's why she was in such a hurry!"

"Nothing escapes you, 'Mione."

"So lately when he's just disappeared off the face of the planet, he's with her?"

"Quite possibly," Ron replied. He prayed to God that Harry wouldn't kill him for tipping off Hermione. They entered the dungeons and chose their seats next to their Potions assignment partners, which were relatively close to each other.

"Oh my God!" Hermione hissed, her eyes trailing the movements of Harry and Blaise as they entered the room. Nothing showed that they were a couple, no hand holding or anything of the sort but just by their manner and the way they were enraptured with each other gave them away. Harry waved briefly at Hermione and Ron and took his seat at the back with Blaise.

"Can't blame him though," Ron commented. "She's hot! Ouch!" Ron rubbed the back of his head and glared at the grinning Hermione.

"My hand slipped," Hermione shrugged innocently.

"Right."

*~*~*~*

Ten minutes into the class had Harry and Blaise working hard over their potion. "So you say you've never botched a potion before?" Harry asked with a mischievous smile.

"Yes…" Blaise began warily, "I don't like the way you're smiling at me."

"What I can't smile at a beautiful girl anymore?" Harry chuckled. "Does the gobstone go in next?" There was a little plop as Harry dropped the stone in without waiting for a reply. Immediately the potion began fizzing uncontrollably, and began throthing. The liquid level of the potion rose as it boiled over the sides.

"HARRY!" Blaise shrieked grabbing the attention of the entire room.

"Woops?" Harry shrugged his shoulders with a smug grin.

"ARGH!"

"Mr. Potter and Miss. Zabini, what is the meaning of this disturbance in my class?" Snape loomed over them and narrowed his eyes at their steaming potion. Neither of them answered him, Blaise wasn't ready to dob her boyfriend in no matter how annoying he was and Harry was just enjoying the situation at hand. He found it highly amusing. "Obviously, the skill required to make this potion, neither of you possesses. 20 points from Gryffindor and 10 from Slytherin."

"Hey! That's favouritism!" Harry objected, not liking the difference in house points.

"On the contrary Potter, it is what's called deducing the culprit. Miss Zabini is obviously more talented in the art of making potions, leaving this mistake to be entirely your fault. Although she should have stopped you." He turned curtly and strode away. 

"On the contrary Potter," Harry mimicked under his breath with a roll of his eyes.

"Serves your right, you great big git!" Blaise huffed. Harry's eyes twinkled at her with warmth and said, 

"It does, doesn't it?"

"I don't understand you!" Blaise said with a frustrated sigh.

"But luckily that doesn't matter," Harry said smartly and then said more quietly and with a smug look of satisfaction on his face, "because otherwise you wouldn't have kissed back!"

"You should feel privileged!" Blaise said haughtily.

"Oh trust me, I do!" Harry grinned. 

*~*~*~*

"Harry James Potter!" Harry stopped dead in his tracks, he was just about to sneak into an empty classroom with Blaise when he heard that dreaded voice.

"Hermione?" Harry turned around warily with a weak smile.

"The one and only," She said as she walked up to him. Harry shuffled to the left a bit so that Blaise was hidden behind him.

"Oh Harry you are pathetic!" Hermione sighed.

"I resent that."

"I can see Blaise, you idiot!"

"Hey, he's not an idiot!" Blaise stepped from around Harry with narrowed eyes and Harry muttered under his breath,

"No only when you say so I am."

"I heard that Potter." Blaise snapped.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Hermione huffed, ignoring their small banter.

"Err…Ten seconds while I think of an excuse?"

"No."

"Honestly, 'Mione. I just didn't get around to it, I mean Blaise and I are only since, last night."

"LAST NIGHT?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Ouch!" Harry rubbed the back of his head and glared at his girlfriend.

"You made it sound like we had sex," Blaise cried indignantly at his look.

"Did not." Harry folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the stonewall of the corridor. "You girls are risky business." He rubbed the back of his head once more. 

"Anyways, to get to the point," Hermione interrupted. "You owe me an apology Harry Potter!" Harry didn't say anything for a moment and then looked up at the expectant faces of both girls.

"Oh right. That was my cue," he had the decency to look sheepish, "Sorry Mum, in future I'll let you know when I'm with a girl."

WAM! WAM!

"OW! For God's sake!" Harry held his head on either side in his hands and glared at the girls, "Would you cut out the cuffing?!"

"A girl?" Blaise asked furiously.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Harry pulled Blaise to him and she smiled cheekily up at him.

"I know, I just love seeing you in apology mode!"

Harry rolled his eyes and turned to Hermione, "And you're excuse for whacking me on the head? God I'm forming bruises already."

"I want a sincere apology Harry Potter!" Hermione said strictly.

"But 'Mione that was sincere!" Harry argued. "Anyway aren't you missing something?"

"What?" Hermione looked worried and began searching her bag furiously.

"Haven't you misplaced Ron?" Harry grinned at her as she looked up at him and frowned.

"Very funny!" Hermione folded her arms across her chest and sent Harry a stony look, "Well anyways," she seemed to shrug it off. "I'll leave you love birds to it, Seeya Harry, Blaise!" She turned and walked off.

"Between you and Hermione, I don't know how I stay sane!" Harry said in exasperation and then added as an after thought, "and still manage not to have brain damage." He rubbed his head for emphasis.

"Awww," Blaise gave Harry a pitying look and said in her most sympathetic voice, "Can poor little Harry Potter not cope?"

"Harry Potter can cope fine thank you! Blaise Zabini on the other hand is about to have her mind blown away!" And with that he kissed her before she had time to retort.

*~*~*~*

"Blaise!" Hermione smiled and sat down next to the dark haired girl. Blaise looked up in surprise at the Granger girl's friendliness. "What are you studying for?" Hermione continued brightly.

"Transfiguration, it's my worst subject." Blaise answered.

"Hey that's good, so am I! Are you doing the essay Professor McGonagall gave us yesterday?" Hermione began unpacking her bag of books.

"Yep."

"Harry and Ron are hopeless, they never do there work till the last minute," Hermione sighed.

"Seriously Harry? But he gets great marks in transfiguration," Blaise said, slightly baffled.

"I know. Gets me every time. I have to work hard for my grades and he gets his without any effort." 

"God, how annoying."

"Tell me about it."

Blaise realised suddenly that she had just had a perfectly pleasant conversation with a Gryffindor. _Damn Harry, he's rubbing off._

*~*~*~*

"Do you know that I just had a perfectly normal conversation with your best friend!" Blaise said angrily as she rounded on Harry.

"Hey that's great!" Harry smiled brightly not at all perturbed by his angry girlfriend.

"I'm turning into one of you!" Blaise cried, throwing up her hands in frustration.

"What, so I'm going out with myself?" Harry pretended to look confused.

"ARGH! Harry!"

"Sorry, go on."

"I'm becoming un-Slytherin like, and the girls in the dorms are getting suspicious of me being so nice to you!" Blaise bit her lip; her blue eyes were a slight grey with worry. Harry reached out and pulled her to him.

"Are you worried about how they'll react?" He asked. She nodded against his chest, willing the tears forming in her eyes to disappear. Harry kissed the top of her head, "I think I have an idea."

*~*~*~*

"Oh I don't know Harry. I mean, normally I'm all out to help someone, but it's the only solace I've got!"

"Please Hermione. Blaise is just as hard-working as you, and she's not like Parvati or Lavender," Harry pouted at her and got down on his knees with his hands clasped. Over on the couch, Ron snickered. Harry shot him a glare but kept on begging.

"Oh all right fine! I'll go talk to Professor Dumbledore now. And I'm only doing this because she seems nice, if she does one horrible thing she's out!" Hermione said, and she had a look on her face that dared him to argue. Harry got to his feet and hugged Hermione quickly and then released her and began herding her out the door.

"Quick Hermione! Snap to it!" The portrait swung closed behind her, and Hermione shook her head with a smile as she headed in the direction of Dumbledore's office. And whom should she meet on the way? But the King of Slytherin himself!

"Mudblood," Malfoy acknowledged his head at her. Although, he and Harry had a mutual understanding, him and Hermione was another matter.

"Malfoy," she inclined her head at him too and kept walking. Malfoy it seemed was heading in the same direction.

"Stop following me Granger!" Malfoy hissed.

"Follow you?" Hermione scoffed. "Get off your high horse Malfoy."

"I will if you get off yours," he snarled back.

"Look Malfoy, I'm going to see Dumbledore about room mate arrangements so be prepared for someone to share the common room with."

"And what if I don't agree. Don't you need my agreement on a situation like this?" He asked smartly.

"I think you'll agree," Hermione replied easily. Malfoy curled his lip at her,

"Who is it? Better not be Patil or that Brown girl!"

"Thank you're lucky stars it ain't," Hermione snapped. "It's Blaise Zabini."

"Zabini?"

"That's what I said."

Malfoy seemed a bit ruffled; he couldn't refuse Hermione now. "Fine. But only her!" They approached the gargoyle and Hermione muttered the password and they ascended the stairs.

"Ahh, my head boy and girl. Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed at them as they entered and Hermione smiled in return. "You're just the people I wanted to see! I was thinking, how about a ball for the students this year?" Hermione's eyes widened immediately with excitement.

"Really, sir? That's a great idea!" She gushed. Malfoy sneered at her eagerness but nodded his head never the less.

"I'm glad you're both so enthusiastic!" His eyes twinkled in Malfoy's direction who just looked sullenly back. "Would you two be willing to organise it for me? Of course, the Prefects will need to help."

"We'd love to Professor!" Hermione squealed.

"Excellent." Dumbledore clasped his hands before him with a soft smile, "Was there anything you two wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh right," Hermione blushed. "I was wondering sir, at the start of the year you said that if we wished, we could have room mates in our dorm."

"Yes, that's correct Miss. Granger, whom do you have in mind?"

"Well," Hermione hesitated. "Blaise Zabini." If Hermione had expected Dumbledore to react in shock she was dearly mistaken. The old headmaster stared at her out of his half-moon glasses and let a warm smile lit up his face.

"Of course. If Mr. Malfoy is in agreement?" He directed his gaze to Draco, who just shrugged in a non-committal way. "How lovely. I'll talk to Miss. Zabini about it. Anything else?"

"There was one thing Professor," Malfoy spoke up. His gaze slid towards Hermione and he fell silent, not speaking whilst she was in the room.

"Miss. Granger, would you fetch Miss. Zabini for me?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of course, Professor," Hermione left the room, her curiosity at its peak.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about Draco?" Dumbledore asked, addressing him by his first name. Draco seemed shocked for a moment, but quickly hid it,

"Sir," he paused and then drew in a sharp breath and said as bravely as he could, "I want to join the light side."

*~*~*~*

"Hey Potter!" Harry turned on his heel to face the grinning face of Draco Malfoy. _Wait, grinning?_

"Is that a smile I see on your face Malfoy?" Harry asked looking bemused.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," He replied dryly. Harry's eyes lit up,

"I just might do that!" Harry whipped out a camera and quickly took a picture before protests could escape Draco's mouth.

"Since when do you carry camera on hand Potter? Taking pictures of yourself now?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Since Colin Creevey almost lost his head."

"He almost lost his head?" Draco looked bewildered and Harry nodded. 

"He was trying to take photo's and luckily for him, my hands narrowly missed his neck by inches and instead got his camera," Harry grinned wryly and held up the camera triumphantly. "If he wants this back, he'll have to promise not to pin all photos of me up in the Great Hall again like last year!" Draco chuckled.

"So you stole? I thought I'd never see the day, Harry Potter: Criminal."

"Kind of comical isn't it?" Harry agreed. "Anyway, I've got to run Malfoy. Meeting my girl."

"Your girl?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "How cute." He said sarcastically. 

"Isn't it just?" Harry sighed and batted his lids at the other boy.

"Don't start smelling daisies on me Potter, I only wanted to tell you one thing."

"What's that?"

Draco paused and then grinned widely, "I'm on your side."

"What!" Harry's eyes widened. "You're kidding me!"

"I wish. My father is going to kill me!" Draco replied with dry humour.

"That's great!" Harry gave Draco a manly hug quickly but was pushed off.

"Ew, don't get mushy on me Potter!" He pulled a face.

"I wouldn't dream of it!" And with that Harry swooped his leg under Malfoy and let him tumble to the ground. "HA HA!" Harry cackled, "See ya later Draco!" And then he dashed off down the hall in search of Blaise.

*~*~*~*

"I can't believe it!" Blaise shrieked, to no one in particular. A bright smile covered her face and she began jumping around on spot. After a while, she stopped her jumping, turned around, patted the Gargoyle on the headed and then set off at a run to meet Harry. She turned a corner and pounced on him as soon as she saw him. "I can't believe you!" She screamed as she jumped on him, Koala Bear style.

"Woah!" Harry held onto her as he stumbled a bit. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"No you silly idiot!" She said grinning into his face. "The room, with Granger!" She smiled brightly and kissed him on the lips.

"God gross!" The new voice made them break apart. Hermione stood there tapping her foot with a wrinkled nose. Blaise blushed and clambered off Harry. "You guys need to get a room!"

"That's not such a bad idea!" Harry grinned slyly at Blaise and she scowled in reply.

"Whatever Potter!" Blaise rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to Hermione and smiled nervously before saying sincerely, "Thanks Grang-Hermione, sharing room with you means the world to me."

"Should I be getting jealous here, or turned on?" Harry joked. Blaise slapped him on the arm and he pouted.

"Its no problem Blaise! It'll be great to have a room mate as down to earth as you!" Hermione replied. Blaise blushed at the compliment and mumbled something about tomatoes.

"Sorry what was that babe? You look like a tomato?" Harry cupped a hand to his ear and pretended to not hear properly. 

"Shut up!" Blaise glared, slapped him on the arm again and then flounced off down the corridor humming.

"Well she's happy!" Hermione said with a soft smile.

"You have no idea!" Harry grinned. "I owe you one 'Mione!"

"Consider it nulled." Hermione grinned. "I feel happy just doing something good."

"Oooo," Harry gurgled in a girl's voice, "Don't you just feel like..like all warm and fuzzy inside?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder Harry Potter…"

"Hmm?"

She paused, "I wonder if you bat for the other team." And with that she turned and began striding off.

"HEY! I RESENT THAT!"

*~*~*~*

"Shake Hands."

They were off. The two rivalling teams zoomed into the sky, patterning the sky as if it were Christmas. Harry zoomed around on his broom, the wind whistling through his black hair and then he pulled his broom up to halt mid-air in front of his number one rival.

"Potter," Malfoy inclined his head, his eyes danced with laughter, ready for their usual antics in the air.

"Malfoy," Harry returned the incline of his head with wicked smile. "How about you catch the snitch this time, but Gryffindor wins?" He suggested. Malfoy raised an eyebrow,

"Letting me catch the snitch, Potter? I may have changed sides but that does by no means lower my Malfoy standards," He flashed gleaming white teeth at Harry and added, "I can whip your ass any day Potter."

"Is that a challenge?" Harry grinned at the prospect and paused slightly, looking across the pitch at the match that was currently taking place. "Because I think I've already won."

Before Malfoy could register the words of Harry Potter the dark haired boy was off at break-neck speed towards the other side of the pitch. Malfoy quickly spun his broom and charged after him. They both dived steeply heading for the bottom end of the stands, an act reminiscent of their 2nd Year game. Students screeched and jumped from their seats and the Seekers zoomed by, Harry slightly further ahead.

"Hey Malfoy!" Harry called over his shoulder. "Ready for a spin?"

Malfoy smirked, "Anything you can do I can do better!" He watched as Harry dived between the gaps in the stands, his broom spinning madly and quickly followed until they both resumed flying straight but this time directly under the stands.

"How was that?" Harry yelled.

"Crap Potter!" Malfoy jeered, "You can't fly for shit!" Harry's laugh echoed back to him,

"This coming from the boy whose just been following me blindly? Where's the snitch Malfoy?" 

Malfoy quickly halted in the air and Harry joined him as they hovered in the air, facing each other off.

"You bastard!" Malfoy narrowed his eyes. "You don't have the bloody snitch!" Harry smirked teasingly at the blonde,

"Or do I?" With that he pulled the gold ball from within his quidditch robes and tossed it between his hands. Malfoy shook his head with a wry grin. 

"You are heading for the loony bin, Potter."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You would."

Harry flashed a big smile, "Another big victory for Gryffindor. Jeez this is getting boring." He rolled his eyes lightly, "See you out there Ferret-face!" Harry sped out of the stands, girls shrieked and jumped apart as he emerged from beneath their feet and he heard distinctly the voice of Blaise screaming,

"You pervert Potter! Looking up girl's skirts!" But whatever else she said was drowned out by a wave of cheers as Harry held up the snitch high above his head.

*~*~*~*

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Blaise whispered softly in the dark. Harry turned his face towards hers and tightened his arm around her and whispered back,

"Nothing's felt more right." The moonlight streamed in from the window. Just enough light to show two teenagers pressed up against each other with thin sheets covering them on a rickety old bed.

*~*~*~*

When the owls streamed in that morning it was with sad news that they flew. Student after student's face fell, eyes becoming dull and skin pale with the disturbing news. The ball that had recently been announced was cancelled that day, as were all Hogsmeade visits. The school decreased in numbers slowly as parents pulled their students out of Hogwarts until there was only half the number left. Blaise ran across the great hall, ignoring the stares and straight into Harry Potter's arms. She sobbed into his arms, her hands clasping a yellowed piece of parchment. For a moment, Harry was startled but he was quick to act. He, like his girlfriend, ignored the reactions of the students as they gawked at the pair and held her tightly to him. Then slowly they left the hall together, his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Blaise Zabini had lost both her parents.

*~*~*~*

The following week, the atmosphere at Hogwarts decreased even more rapidly. Classes were cancelled due to the lack of attendance and the lack of focus. The students rarely let a smile light up their faces, and when one did smile it was quickly dulled as reality set in. Each day was an endeavour just to get through it without breaking down, and then the news came. News that spoke volumes.

"The Ministry of Magic is of now property of Lord-Lord-," Hermione sobbed and buried her head in her arms. Her unfinished sentence echoed around the Great Hall, capturing everyone's attention. But it wasn't as if it hadn't been expected it was just that one sentence that announced what no one had been brave enough to say before. The hall erupted, and none of the teacher's that sat at the main table made the slightest effort to quell the noise. Then slowly, Albus Dumbledore rose to his feet, his eyes forlorn and mouth set in a grim expression,

"Students," He said softly and a hush fell on the Great Hall. "May I say what a pleasure it has been to teach you all. I know that one day, each of you will in some way mark your presence upon the world and I beg you to not give up. For all though it may feel like the end it is only the beginning." He surveyed the hall through his half moon glasses, a soft and reminiscent smile appearing on his face. "Never give up hope." 

There wasn't a sound throughout the hall at this last phrase uttered by their headmaster. Some students seriously began to doubt the headmaster's sanity, hope? What hope? There was no hope left for the wizarding world and it was only a matter of time before hope no longer existed in the muggle world either. But slowly and quietly a clapping began until it grew louder and louder and the one boy who still held a small ounce of hope stood up. He let a smile creep over his face, encouraging the students to believe that there is a chance for them all. 

Hermione lifted her tear-streaked face from her arms and stared up in wonder at her best friend. She marvelled, that a boy, almost a man who had been through so much more than he should have, could still believe. But then again, if the boy-who-lived wasn't a symbol of hope himself, then what was? 

*~*~*~*

Harry lay back on his bed in the Gryffindor dorm, and stared across at the empty beds in sad wonder. He no longer shared the dorm with anyone, and soon even his presence would no longer exist in the dorm. Ron had long since left Hogwarts to be with his family, along with the other boys who had left for different reasons. Harry closed his eyes, feeling them prickle with hot tears and turned his attention to something other than the gloom that was befalling the wizarding world. Blaise had been acting strange lately, though then again, hadn't they all? Harry shook his head and rolled off his bed. He shrunk his trunk and pocketed it, giving his dorm room one last glance before he disappeared out the door. 

Blaise looked up as Harry came down the dorm stairs and bit her lip nervously. She wrung her hands nervously in her lap as he sat down next to her and refused to make eye contact.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked softly, watching her worriedly. Blaise didn't say anything for a moment, her eyes shimmered with unshed tears and her bottom lip trembled slightly. "Blaise?" Harry tilted her chin up to him so that their eyes met. A choked sob escaped from Blaise's lips and she clung to Harry for dear life suddenly. He circled his arms around her and waited patiently.

"They'll never know…" Blaise sobbed, shaking her head against Harry's shoulder. "And the timing's all wrong!" Her voice was tinged slightly with frustration. "I'm only seventeen Harry! SEVENTEEN!"

"Blaise…" Harry hesitated, slightly confused about the conversation. She pulled back and stared at him as if something was slowly dawning on her. Her eyes narrowed to mere ice blue slits.

"YOU!" She growled in a deathly voice.

"Me." Harry nodded in agreement, not understanding the intentions of her statement.

"This is all your fault!" Blaise growled out stepping away from him.

"My fault? What?" Harry shook his head in confusion. "What did I do that I don't know about?" Blaise didn't acknowledge him, lost slightly in her own world.

"I'm seventeen…" She whispered under her breath. "Seventeen… and… P-Pregnant." 

Harry froze. Blaise seemed to realise she'd spoken out loud and turned to face him her mouth open slightly in surprise. Moments passed before someone chose to speak,

"Who's the father?"

"Harry you idiot!" Blaise glared at him and tackled him in a fierce hug back onto the couch. "You honestly think I'd cheat on you?"

"No," Harry shook his head slowly, staring up at his girlfriend with a sly smile. "You can't keep your hands off me."

"Not true!" Blaise cried indignantly.

"The baby proves it!" He grinned and patted her stomach with a smile and then halted, staring at her with a confused expression on his face. "I'm-I'm a father?" Blaise nodded her head softly. "You want to-to keep it?" Blaise bit her lip and then nodded again. Harry became silent, contemplative.

"Harry?" 

He didn't respond. Blaise paled and pulled herself off him. What if he didn't want the baby? A slow tear spilled onto her cheek. He couldn't, he wouldn't leave her…would he?   
  


"Harry? Please Harry, I love you!"

Harry snapped out of his daze and stared at Blaise in shock. "What? You what?"

"I love you Harry Potter, Blaise replied more determinedly. "With all my heart!" Harry sprung off the couch and away from his girlfriend, his mouth was tilted in a cross between a cheesy smile and a gape of surprise. He began walking back and forth in front of the couch, an intense look of concentration on his face.

"Harry don't do this to me!" Blaise choked. Harry looked up startled.

"Oh shit babe!" He practically ran to the couch. "Of course we'll keep it! I'd never leave you Blaise, never!" He pulled her tightly to him but she continued to sob. "What's wrong Blaise? Blaise?" Clueless as ever Harry peered at his girlfriend worriedly.

"You are an ass Harry Potter!" Blaise sobbed furiously.

"What? What'd I do now?"

"I said I loved you…and you…you-" She sniffled and hiccuped slightly as reality dawned on the Potter boy.

"I love you too!"

Blaise looked up at him under her lashes, "You do?"

"Of course, I do!"

"You idiot Harry Potter! You freakin' idiot!" She slapped him across the face and then cuddled herself into him.

_Girls._

*~*~*~*

"Hermione?" 

"Oh Harry!" Hermione looked startled to see him.

"Where are you going Herm?" Harry asked staring at her trunk in confusion. Behind her the scarlet engine puffed magnificently. 

"Mum and Dad just sent an owl. They want me home immediately."

"Because of Voldemort?" Harry asked bluntly. Hermione flinched. "Argh!" Harry through up his hands in anger and turned around and stalked off.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled desperately behind him. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere where the sun don't shine!" Harry called back and then disappeared into a bundle of people. Moments later he emerged next to a Post Office and quickly entered to purchase the latest copy of the Daily Prophet. 

"Harry Potter! Well I do believe!" A man declared as Harry stepped from the post office. "There is hope after all!" He then disappeared with a tip of his hat in Harry's direction. 

"Strange little man," Harry shook his head with a bemused smile that quickly disappeared as he scanned the Daily Prophet. Headlines jumped out at him such as, THE MOVE TO AMERICA ( an article about people evacuating London for America much like the Germans escaping from East Germany to West and vice versa), THE PROPHET'S END (detailing about the last ever issue of the Daily Prophet being published next week), YOU-KNOW-WHO - OUT TO GET THE BOY-WHO-STILL-LIVES!

Harry paused at the article and grinned slightly. _Still living Voldemort, shove that up your ass! _He chuckled to himself and scanned the Daily Prophet till he found what he was looking for, 'You-Know-Who still holds The Ministry to this date and is making moves on Azkaban…' Harry paused, and folded the paper up, uninterested in the last part. He had what he wanted. He shook his arm slightly and caught his wand as it fell out into his hand. "Do me good ol' buddy!" Harry smiled, pocketed it and made his way into a crowd of people. 

That was the last time Harry Potter was spotted in Hogsmeade or in the vicinity. He never returned to Hogwarts, and to this day (almost 8 and a half months prior) he is still missing. The Dark Lord's advances allowed him to gain control of Azkaban but not the Dementors who had long ago been removed from Azkaban. His target now was Hogwarts but it seemed, something was in the Dark Lord's way.

*~*~*~*

The ground rocked beneath the Dark Lord's feet as the Ministry of magic shook with what should have been an earthquake but in fact wasn't. A lone cowardly servant stumbled into the room and fell at his master's feet, his watery blue eyes begged his master for forgiveness but before he could speak a red light hit him square in the chest and knocked him out cold. The Dark Lord cackled loudly but then stopped mid-laugh suddenly as an explosion shook the walls. He narrowed his eyes to red slits, stood up and strode out of the white marble office.

Outside the door, Death Eaters rushed madly back and forth urgently, trying to decipher the quakes and explosions. After a moment one Death Eater halted and paled as he spotted the Dark Lord. Voldemort smirked cruelly at one of his lower status Death Eater's and immediately killed him. When the green light settled and the room returned to its normal shades he had the attention of everyone. 

"WHAT," Voldemort hissed sharply. "is all this about?" His eyes scanned the room and spotted one of his more faithful death eaters. "Severus," Voldemort purred.

"Yes, My Lord," Snape stepped forward and bowed his head low. "We believe it to be the work of the Order of the Phoenix, My Lord." Voldemort bared his teeth at this.

"Crackpot old fool," The Dark Lord cut out sharply and spread his arms with a delightfully evil smile, "he really thinks he can beat me?" He cackled madly and then extended his finger at another servant of his. "YOU. Come here." The short round man huddled forward and bowed, "What is being done to stop this activity?" The man shuffled nervously at the Dark Lord's feet and stuttered nervously,

"No-Nothing, My Lord." The man shrank slightly as a sharp growl emitted from the Dark Lord's lips. But as suddenly as they had come the earthquakes stopped and the man was gloriously saved from his punishment as the Dark Lord's attention was diverted.

"Aberfold!" The Dark Lord snapped, "Find out what's going on. Why have they stopped their attack so suddenly!" A man further in the back of the mass of blackness, nodded his head and darted away.

"There's no need for that," The voice was slightly deeper than what the Dark Lord remembered but he never the less knew, as he spun around that Harry Potter had returned.

"Why if it isn't the boy-who-lived," Voldemort mocked, his white nostrils flared slightly at the presence of the boy. Voldemort was, to say the least, a tad angry that the-boy-who-lived had made it inside the building without trouble. Harry chose that moment to rub his nose in it. From where he stood in a doorway that led to another corridor he shifted slightly and stepped forward,

"It wasn't so hard," Harry said cockily with a smile on his face, "to get in here." The Dark Lord snarled and rose a thin eyebrow imploringly. "Nope not hard at all," Harry continued. "I just whipped out my trusty wand," As if on cue Harry's wand appeared magically in his palm. "Pointed it like so," He aimed it directly at Voldemort. "And then whispered the spell for an earthquake." Harry paused and added with a shrug, "And threw in a few explosions. Worked wonders on your death eaters!" 

"Indeed." The Dark Lord seemed unamused and unfazed at the wand pointing right between his eyes. "Lucius," Voldemort crooned. "Please escort young Mister Potter to his room." A group of Death Eaters led by Lucius Malfoy approached slowly. Harry shrugged nonchalantly,

"I was really hoping I wouldn't have to do this- _Terrae Motus!_" The room suddenly shook as Harry's wand flashed purple and Death Eater's were sent flying. Voldemort was knocked off his feet but was quick to act, he flung out his wand sharply and threw a red stunning curse at Harry.

_Uh oh. That wasn't planned. _Harry stared as the curse came flying towards him but luckily for him, his earthquake was still shaking and he was thrown to the ground as the curse zoomed past. _Lucky. _The second time a curse was thrown at him, Harry was ready and rolled out of the way, picked up his wand and fired a disarming spell at the Dark Lord.

"Really Potter? You honestly think that you can just come in here, and defeat me?" Voldemort laughed cruelly. His Death Eaters were recovering and circling in on Harry now as the earthquake dissipated. 

"Well somebody has to." Harry muttered and brushed himself off. He glanced at the Death Eaters as they closed in on him, with a smile. "Moldie Voldie can't get me himself, so he gets his faithful servants to do it! HA!" He laughed.

"STOP!" Just as Harry had expected, Voldemort ordered his Death Eater's to stop. _Second time lucky! _ "Well Potter, just you and me now," Voldemort stepped forward slowly and menacingly. Harry gulped. _Why am I doing this again? Oh that's right, I'm going to be a father._

"Cosy ain't it Tom?"

Again red slits were narrowed at Harry as the Dark Lord separated his words carefully, "Do not call me that. I AM Lord Voldemort."

"Gotcha, I AM Lord Voldemort," Harry smirked. _I'm insane. Poor Voldie. _

"_Crucio!_" Harry dived for the floor as the spell went hurtling past him, the wind knocked out of him for mere seconds before he rolled out of the way of another curse and behind a section of smashed marble. Vaguely Harry noted that yet again the statues that were smashed in his fifth year had been subjected to an untimely fate. 

"Come out Come out, Potter," Voldemort cackled. His Death Eaters snickered houndishly with him. Harry rolled his eyes, _Mental, absolutely mental. Anyways might as well get on with it. _He pulled from within his cloak two bottled potions and a plastic ball. He unscrewed a section of the ball and pried free its lid. Hurriedly he poured the potions together into the ball and screwed the top back on. He peered between the crumble of the statue at the dark form of the ugliest man he had ever met. The Dark Lord had chosen this moment in time to announce to his Death Eater's that the day had come, Potter was going to die at the hands of the most powerful wizard of all time.

_Not likely. _Harry curled his lips in disgusts. _Sorry Voldie but I have to live to be a father for my kid! With that thought Harry rolled the ball out between the crumbles of the statues and emerged from the statues. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion, the Dark Lord turned towards Harry, the ball halted at his feet and then,_

"_Five-four-three-SNAPE GET YOUR BLOODY ASS OVER HERE-two…ONE!" The room blew up in pink and purple clouds of steam, the room shook as Harry grabbed his Potions Professor by the scruff of his cloak and launched them both behind the statues. The room shook as bits of the ceiling feel from above,_

"What the _hell have you done Potter," Snape hissed harshly covering his head._

"That's the thanks I get?" Harry asked incredulously, though he didn't seem surprised. He peered out from between the statues at the mess of rubble that was building up as the ministry slowly feel to pieces.

"You almost killed me, idiot-boy!"

Harry shrugged lightly and stood to his feet, brushing off the dust from his black robes. He calming stepped out from the statues and marched over to wear the Dark Lord had stood mere moments before. Hesitantly, Snape followed and when he got there he gasped. Harry Potter gave the robes of what had been Lord Voldemort a swift kick and grinned triumphantly,

"HUH! Take that TOMMY!"

*~*~*~*

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The white washed walls of the hospital wing echoed with a female's yell of pain. Deep breaths were heard coming from one of the beds as two women stood silent by the female in pain nervously. 

"She's been having these contractions for 8 hours straight," Hermione bit her lip nervously. "Are you sure everything's okay, Madame Pomfrey?"

"Don't be silly girl," Madame Pomfrey dabbed at the forehead of her patient. "It's perfectly normally," she paused slightly. "Though it does seem as if this child is waiting for something."

"Or someone," Hermione murmured sadly.

"Agh," Blaise bared her teeth and her eyes flashed open in pain, "This is all his fault!" She hissed sharply.

"Takes two people to make a baby," Hermione reminded smartly.

"Shut it Granger!" Blaise hissed. Her eyes welled up slightly as a tear trailed down her cheek. She drew in a sharp breath as another contraction passed.

"The contractions are close together," Madame Pomfrey noted.

"Is that a good thing?" Hermione asked raising an eyebrows slightly.

"Yes, the baby is on its way."

"But where's its bloody father!" Blaise shrieked angrily.

"Right here!" A familiar dark haired, green eyed boy-man-whatever, skidded into the room and halted by the bed out of breath. He clasped the hands of his girlfriend and smiled down at Blaise. "Sorry I'm late, had a little meeting with Voldie."

"You left me!" Blaise accused sharply, wincing as another contraction hit hard.

"Never," Harry replied easily. "Just making sure the world's a nice place for my son to grow up in."

"You mean daughter!" Blaise retaliated. Her nails dug into Harry's palm and he cringed as they left marks. "I hate you Harry Potter," Blaise ground out. "You stupid ass hole! AH!" She screamed shrilly her nails digging in again.

"I love you Blaise Zabini." Harry paused, "Marry me?"

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked and fell out of her chair. She blushed beet red and pulled herself to her feet. "You're proposing while she's having contrac-"

Hermione never got to finish her sentence as Blaise whispered with a soft smile, despite the pain, "Yes."

Time stopped, and suddenly Harry was ushered out of the room by Madame Pomfrey and the door was slammed in his face. One simple word echoed in his head, _Yes_, and then moments later he was back in the room.

"It's a girl."

Harry Potter had defeated the Dark Lord, proposed to his girlfriend and become a father in the space of one day but he had failed to win the war against his fiancé in which it was debated, boy or girl?

"Damn."

*~*~*~*

_The story of Harry Potter will forever be told, generation-by-generation, as a mark of a true martyr. Today the Wizarding Community is free from the reign of terror it was subjected to by Lord Voldemort for almost a year. This seventeen-year-old boy lived up to the standards the Wizarding world placed on him and managed defeat the Dark Lord. _

_The story begins when Harry Potter disappeared 9 months ago. To the Wizarding World he was believed dead by the hands of Lord Voldemort but that was far from the truth. Harry Potter spent those nine months devising a way to get rid of Lord Voldemort once and for all, so that his unborn child may be born into a world free of darkness. _

_He concocted two Potions, one, an Ill Soul destroyer and the other, a stunning potion that when activated caused massive destruction. His plan was simple, he would roll a ball (filed with the potions) out under Lord Voldemort's feet and let it explode. The unsuspecting dark Lord would instantly disintegrate into thin air once the ball exploded and his Death Eater's stunned instantly. Of course this plan had many flaws, anything could have gone wrong and most would be petrified to try it. Not our Harry Potter though. How is this possible? The Dark Lord possessed an ill soul, meaning one that had cheated death and been brought back to life. The potion was created to destroy just that. When mixed with the stunning potion it had a maximum of ten seconds before it would explode due to the volatile substances. And the ball? Well it was simply a muggle cat toy that Potter decided to steal from his neighbour, Miss Figg._

_When interviewed about his heroic feets, the-boy-who-lived simply shrugged and said, "Someone must really like me up there." The ministry has reclaimed their building and are slowly putting every Death Eater on trial. Not to discover whether they are innocent or guilty but too decided how severe their punishment. One thing is for sure, not one Death Eater will get by this Jury without punishment, not even Lucius Malfoy. _

_We also have to thank, Hermione Granger, a muggle-born witch, who Potter places lots of credit on. "Hermione may think that I never study for any grades, but it was thanks to her nagging about research that handed me the answer to Voldemort's death."_

_There is also the question that has been plaguing many witches. Who is the mother of Harry Potter's child? Well the answer is one that is very unexpected. Harry Potter, proposed to his long time girlfriend Blaise Zabini on the same day that he defeated Lord Voldemort. "I'm a very lucky guy," said Mr. Potter but whether that was on his defeat of the dark lord or his newfound family, we do not know._

_Harry Potter's daughter was born on 2nd of June and christened Emily Paige Potter._

_~The Daily Prophet_

_Reeter Skeeter_


End file.
